1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to custom ordered furniture and the construction and packaging of such furniture for shipment and storage. More particularly, the disclosure relates to fully upholstered, ready-to-assemble furniture which may be custom ordered by a consumer, packaged by the seller for shipment to the consumer by a parcel delivery service, and then assembled by the consumer from the packaged components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ready-to-assemble furniture is furniture which is packaged for shipment and storage in disassembled form, with assembly to be done by the consumer or end user. Examples of existing ready-to-assemble non-upholstered furniture include bookcases, television stands, and simple chairs and benches. Mass merchandized, ready-to-assemble furniture is expected to be rather less expensive to the consumer than comparable pre-assembled furniture or to have distinctive functional features generally not available with its pre-assembled counterpart.
The genre of ready-to-assemble furniture packaged for mass merchandizing sale and home delivery has generally been limited to pieces of furniture which are utilitarian or hard-surfaced. As such, prior ready-to-assemble furniture does not satisfy the need for primary pieces of fully upholstered furniture which may be custom ordered by the consumer, and either delivered to the household of the consumer by a parcel delivery service, or taken home by the consumer from a retail location.
What is needed is ready-to-assemble furniture of high quality and stable construction which may be packaged in a compact, easily storable and transportable manner, for easy shipment via existing, non-particularized home delivery channels.